Mercedes Gardner
Mercedes Gardner is a recurring character in Season 2 and Season 3 of Wynonna Earp. She is the sister of the late Beth Gardner and the late Tucker Gardner. Biography Mercedes has two younger siblings, Tucker and Beth. Mercedes was apparently promiscuous in high school, she jokingly claims she slept with half of the student body. She was been gone from Purgatory for 12 years, which if she left right after high school graduation, that would make her 30 years old. She has since become a real estate developer. The reason she comes back to Purgatory is because her parents died, leaving her and her siblings all their money. Season 2 In Shed Your Skin, Mercedes comes back to Purgatory after a 12 year absence. She is overseeing the construction for a historic church being turned into condos. She runs into her old friend Wynonna Earp when one of the construction workers goes missing. Wynonna later saves Mercedes from a Krakinos who is very grateful and in awe of how her friend changed over the years. In Gonna Getcha Good, Mercedes tries to set up Wynonna with Perry Crofte to thank her for saving her life. Mercedes later reveals at the homecoming game that her deceased parents left a considerable amount of money to Purgatory with which are using to build a community center. At the end of the episode, The Widows attack her. By Forever Mine Nevermind, her face has been stolen and is being kept captive at the Gardner Mansion. In Forever Mine Nevermind, Xavier Dolls finds and saves Mercedes from the Widows. In the next episode I See a Darkness, Mercedes is recovering at the hospital where she is visited by Wynonna. Season 3 Mercedes disappeared from the hospital and Purgatory after recovering from her wounds, reappears in Undo It. She has traveled the world looking for surgeons to reconstruct her face and is very unsatisfied. The reason she returns is to acquire money that her brother Tucker locked away since she has already pawned all her jewelry away and needs more. Waverly Earp and Nicole Haught accidentally barge in and end up helping Mercedes open the safe. Not long after, the women are attacked by the Revenant Derek. Waverly is able to subdue Derek and inadvertently heals Mercedes' face back to normal. In The Other Woman, Wynonna and Waverly are being chased by One Armed Clint and decide to flee to the Gardner mansion since it is closer than going all the way back to town. While there, they find Mercedes and are surprised by her newly healed face. They are quickly interrupted by Clint, who after a scuffle, is killed by Waverly. Kevin appears and confirms that Waverly is indeed the one who healed Mercedes' face. Later, Mercedes is expecting a date, but ends up being kidnapped by an unseen person. Appearances Season 2= * Shed Your Skin * Gonna Getcha Good * Forever Mine Nevermind * I See a Darkness |-|Season 3= * Undo It * The Other Woman * Daddy Lessons * War Paint Relationships Wynonna Earp Relationship: Friends The two girls apparently bonded in high school, being the two most hated women in Purgatory, possibly because both slept with a lot of their classmates. Trivia * The actress who plays Mercedes, Dani Kind, stars on the show Workin' Moms with fellow Wynonna Earp actress Katherine Barrell. * Mercedes was close friends with Willa Earp when they were younger, up until Willa's disappearance when they were 12-13 years old. * In the Wynonna Earp Yarn Texts stories, it was revealed in a conversation between Wynonna and Nicole Haught that Mercedes is still alive and had left Purgatory after checking herself out of the hospital, leaving her family's house abandoned. Her current location was unknown but she is now back in Purgatory, living at her own home. References Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Wynonna Earp characters